Another Foot Kunoichi
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This a Twilight/TMNT Crossover, obviously. I hope you enjoy
1. Prolouge: Message from Master Shredder

As you most likely guessed by the title, this is about Bella Swan. She is a member of the Foot Clan, and Karai's best friend. She is the second best kunoichi, and is loyal to only Karai, because she helped her out when Bella, or rather Bera, was a young girl.

Charlie is called, Suwan Chārī. He is also a loyal Foot Clan member. But, he is also very strict and won't treat Bera very nicely. He does have his moments though.

And if you know Japanease culture, somewhat, you know that Japanese people have their first names after their surnames. Basically, they put their full name the opposite way we do.

And since that was longer than I intended, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1

Suwan Bera Marī, preferred name Bera, stared at her best friend Oroku Karai.

"Anata no chichi wa watashitachi ga nyūyōku ni iku koto o nozonde imasu ka? (Your father wants us to go to New York?)" Bera asked in Japanese

"Hai (Yes)" Karai nodded, her amber eyes narrowed

"Dōshite(Why)?" Bera asked, her hard brown eyes focused on the face of her best friend.

"Hamato Yoshi ikite iru (Hamato Yoshi is alive)" Karai informed as she leaned closer to whisper it in Bera's ear.

Bera stiffened in shock "Nani(What)?!" she asked in a shocked whisper

"Ashita wa akegata ni shuppatsu shimasu. Anata no fukuro o tsumete kudasai ( We leave at dawn tomorrow. Get your bags packed )" Karai instructed

"H-hai (y-yes)" Bera replied. She turns and walks away.

00000000000

When Bera arrived home, she saw her Otōsan (father), Suwan Chārī waiting for her.

"Anata wa sonotoki no musume no koto o kiita koto ga aru (You have heard the news then daughter)" Chārī stated

Bera nodded and Chārī continued "Anata wa watashi o hokori ni omoudarou(You will make me proud). Soshite, tsuneni ashi ni chūjitsu ni tomaru (And always stay loya to the Foot)" he ordered

"Hai(Yes!)" Bera responded. When Chārī dismissed her, she made her way to her room.

She pulled out a suitcase and took out her leggings and shirts from her wardrobe. Closing her wardrobe, she pulled out her kunoichi suits (think of April's outfit, but instead of yellow, light blue instead) and folded them in. Then, she gathered her weapons.

She placed her grapple hook in, closely followed by her set of shrunikens. Then she sheathed her twin tanto and placed them in carefully.

She looked around, seeing if she had forgotten anything, then her eyes fell on the picture of her deceased mother Runē(Renee), who had died giving birth to her. She picked the picture up and placed it in along with a picture of her and Karai laughing together.

Bera closed her suitcase, and wheeled it out to the hallway, where Chārī was waiting for her.

"Masutāshureddā ga watashi ni renraku shita. Anata wa kare to kare no musume to issho ni taizai surunode, jikandōrini hanareru koto ga dekimasu (Master Shredder contacted me. You will be staying with his daughter so you both can leave on time tomorrow)" He informed her.

Bera nodded "Hai, Otōsan(Yes,father)" she replied.

She turned to leave, but was stopped by Chārī placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

He studied her for a minute before releasing her and muttering "Anata no okāsan wa hokori ni omoudeshou. Kōun, watashi no musume( Your mother would be proud. Good luck, my daughter)" he told her then Bera made her way out of the door.

00000000000

The next morning, Bera woke up, as Karai shook her.

"Hai(Yes)?" Bera asked as she yawned tiredly

"Wareware wa 1-jikan-go ni shuppatsu suru(We leave in an hour). Anata ga chōshoku o shitainara, koko ni anata no kikai ga arimasu (If you want breakfast, here's your opportunity)" She told her.

Bera nodded, getting up from her futon, then made her way to the kitchen. An hour later, she stood by the door with her suitcase when Karai appeared, pulling her own suitcase.

"Yukō(Let's go)" Karai ordered

Together they headed to the car, Bera loading the suitcases in the back seats carefully as Karai climbed in the drivers seat, then Bera got in the seat next to her.

An hour later, they had arrived at the airport, and were seated in Shredder's private jet.

After ten minutes, the jet lifted off, and the two girls were on their way to New York, America.

"Junbi wa deki taka(Are you ready)?" Bera asked Karai

"Mochiron(Of course)" Karai answered, a sly smirk pulling at her lips.

Bera smirked back, knowing this would be a new exciting adventure, but not knowing of the changes it would bring.

 **So I gotta ask, do you want Bera (Bella) paired with Raph? I think, considering her upbringing, she will suit him more, as Bera has a slight temper and doesn't trust strangers. Plus, being raised as a Foor Kunoichi and knowing she is basically the one that killed her mother as a baby, she is more harsh because of that.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival In New York

So chapter 1! In this chapter, the girls will arrive in New York. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Bera stepped off the jet, and was followed by Karai.

"Anata no chichioya wa doko ni goei o okurimashita ka(So where is the escort your father sent)?" Bera asked in Japanese as she looked around

"Chichi wa kare ga miyasui to iimashita (Father said he should be easy to see)" Karai responded.

Both girls looked around until Karai caught sight of Terry Bradford, the nephew of Chris Bradford.

"Kare wa soko ni iru(There he is)!" she pointed out to Bera. They bent to pick their luggage up and headed over.

"Took you girls long enough" Terry grumbled

"Well, you could have made easier on us" Bera told him

"Yes. I wonder what father will say when he hears of this" Karai thought out loud

Terry paled, but coughed slightly and then recovered

"Yes, well, anyway. Come along girls. Master Shredder is expecting you" he blusters.

Exchanging a look, the girls smirk at each other as they walk to the car.

Arriving at the car, Karai climbs in first, and Bera followed sitting next to her, which left Terry to put their suitcases in the back.

"So why has father called us, Bradford?" Karai asked

"Master Shredder can tell you when you arrive. I'm under strict orders not to" Terry replied grudgingly

Bera snickered slightly, leaning over to whisper in Karai's ear

"I imagine he probably had them beaten into him" Bera whispered, which caused Karai to snicker as well.

In the front, Terry gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed in rage, but he knew he couldn't do anything, unless he risked getting punished by Master Shredder for injuring his best kunoichi, the Shadow Duo as they were called, and that is of he even managed to land a hit on them.

At the Foot lair, Bera and Karai knelt in front of Shredder

"Karai... Miss Suwan... Welcome to New York" Shredder told them

"Thank you father" Karai told him

"We will do everything we can to help you in taking out Hamato Yoshi, Master Shredder" Bera said.

"Good. I knew I could count on you two" Shredder said. He knew they were the most deadly ninjas in the Foot, second to him, because of the fact that they worked so well together and that made them a lethal combination.

"Now, Hamato Yoshi has not been idle" Shredder told them

"Master Shredder?" Bera asked in confusion

"He has been training four students of his own. Mutant turtle freaks!" he spat, then tried his best to calm down as he continued "And they can defeat every one of the Foot. So I called you two in. I trust you will be able to defeat them, my daughter, Miss Suwan" he stared at them

They both nodded and he smiled in twisted satisfaction "Good. Now, after a ninja shows you to your rooms, get changed, and go look for them" he told them

They both nodded and stood. An hour later, they both stepped out of their rooms.

Karai was dressed in a full black body suit, and she had put makeup on her face as she was a face mask which covered half of her face. Her single tanto

Bera stood in a body suit as well, but hers was black with dark blue lines, and her long brown hair was braided back, her eyes covered with a black mask and a face mask that also covered half of her face. She had her shrunikens hidden away, her tantos stapped to her sides and her grapple hook slung over her back.

"You ready?" Bera asked Karai

"Lets go" Karai replied, her golden amber eyes shining in delight. The two girls made their way to the throne room, where Shredder sat waiting on his throne

"Good. You are ready" he stated "Now, you two will go out together, but then separate" he ordered

"Father? Is there a reason?" Karai asked curiously

"One of the Foot ninja said that Leonardo, the turtle with the blue mask and the leader, has split off from his team. You are to fight him, and bring him back here. Miss Suwan, I am sending you after the other three. You are not to engage them in any way, you are just to observe. Understand?" he asked both girls

"Hai, Master Shredder/Father" both girls chrorused.

"Good. Now go" he dismissed them and they ran towards the exit together.

When they stepped outside, Bera said "So. I'll see you when this mission is over then" she told Karai

"Hai. I'll meet you by the tower" Karai agreed. With that, they split and ran in opposite directions.

Bera flipped and climbed swiftly up to the rooftop. She started running. So she had to observe the other three turtles? Bera would make sure she would not fail Master Shredder, or her father, who was counting on her to provide victory for the Foot Clan as best as she could. Most of all, she would not fail Karai.

For her, failure was not an option.

Finally, she saw three humanoid turtles, each wearing a different color mask and carrying different weapons. All were varying shapes, colours and sizes.

One had dark green skin, wearing a red mask that framed vivid green eyes she could easily see from where she was standing. He gripped a pair of sai.

She would almost say that he was handsome. Once you looked past the instinctual reaction of fear, of course. But she knew better than that, so she banished the thought out of her head.

The second one was smaller than Red. He had light green skin, baby blue eyes and... Freckles? Do turtles have freckles? She questioned before returning to analysing them. He wore an orange mask and he wielded the nunchuku. A hard weapond and only truely talented and dedicated people could control it.

The last turtle had olive green sking and was taller than both of his companions. He appeared to have a gap in his teeth and he wore an purple mask as he clutched a Bo staff

After some more watching and listening, she determined that Red was called Raph, Purple was Donnie while Orange was called Mikey.

She then followed them as they began to run off. However, she came to a stop when they vanished into the manhole.


End file.
